


In The Air

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), And barely five, Casual Violence, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, He Is Definitely Not Okay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's more of a Gang AU, MobLust, OC insert, Our Sans Is Not A Good Monster, Prostitution, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With the Underground unsealed, Sans is surprised to see very familiar people. More surprising was the fact that they think they can boss around him and his babes. Giving the humans laws, he was going to have to change up his business.They better control that little human of theirs. He bites.$♡$It's my Lust AU meets Reverse Harem.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans & Original Undertale Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: anonymous





	1. The Rise

Sans wasn't always Sans, he was a human who grew up with a cruel and happy family. By cruel, he means they were a part of the local mafia or gang, all depending on who you asked. He once saw his uncle beat a man for missing twenty dollars that he owed. They also made someone sell bad drugs simply because they didn't want to waste supplies.

It wasn't surprising that he died because some crazy bitch wanted revenge. He also wasn't too surprised by the fact he couldn't pass onto the holy lands, instead he was thrown into the wheel of reincarnation. Only he remembered getting Judged, having a choice. Plus the past life, but the middle part was far more shocking to him.

He didn't think waking up as a skeleton in a land filled with Sins is going to help with his next Judgement, but what does he know?

•|•

The drugs weren't really wanted here, not as much as sex anyways. Even if Sans knew how to sell drugs, he also knows sex will get him more respect and money. With his bro here, he can't try and make drugs more popular, he had to start off with what's more important.

Being only ten, his options were limited, he wasn't going to look for a sick fuck who was willing to bone a kid. He was more likely to off them and steal the G from their dust pile. He couldn't afford getting LV with all of it's drawbacks.

A madam was easy to find, getting her to hire him? That was harder, he never had his first heat nor was he out of stripes. Something that could ruin her reputation and shut down her house for good. He was all around bad business for her.

Until he started to sing for her, that's what will get all of them, he decided behind a thin screen. Already lewd sounds were heard from the other side. He continued to sing, ignoring them as he did so.

•|•

The whorehouse fed and sheltered them until he was sixteen and Papyrus was only five. By then, he had saved up enough to get a house for them and built up a reputation for singing.

He brought in a single mother who was a whore that worked the street, barely getting by without getting claimed. She was a beautiful tree monster, who released a sap that upped a Monster's Pleasure.

It took Sans a week to find a recipe for a amazing tea with the sap inside of it. Donna's Love is what she called it with a smile. After that he focused on selling it to the whorehouses and bars inside little barrels. They were sold for thousands, quickly the prices gone up.

He had his first kill after that, a man trying to kidnap his woman. He didn't make it fast or painless, made a whole show of it too. A statement for the others.

The next day, he gain two more whores, making Papy happy for the new aunts. Sans hummed quietly as he looked down from the attic window with Papyrus sleeping on the bed behind him, a tiger monster walked out of the house. A another satisfied customer...

•|•

Donna was his head bitch, her price a bit higher than the others and she can choose not to take a client too. But hers were more respected and enforced. She always made up the money in the tea, whenever she couldn't do so with sex.

Sans tried to make sure his babes were well taken care of and enjoy their work. Take care of their kids too, if they had them. He knew his other two wanted to do something else besides just sex. He ended up talking to them, learning how they had something in common.

Foxy or Clover was a Fox monster who knew how to play the flute and dance. He was pretty good at it, a natural seducer that one is. Sally, a ragdoll monster, the cat ragdoll, not a actually ragdoll, was great with dancing and singing. They made a good duo when performing, beautiful and happy. Sans thought they were a little too happy, but if it doesn't fuck up his business, who is he to stop love? (God, his family raised him to be weak.)

Sans had to work out how to fit that into the house and their work schedule. He ended up taking in more monsters to take over the sexy parts. His six bedroom house was quickly getting small for his business, something he decided needed to be fix. Starting off with getting more land and hopefully expanding their client pool.

That old run down apartment down the street was the perfect place to do so. It had three floors, six apartments on each floor and it had a large lobby. The only problem was the fact it was a gang's territory. A small time one, but for Sans who was the only fight ready, it would be difficult.

So, he told his babes what was going to happen and bought the place from the old lady. He hired repairmen and started to go to work.

•|•

Donna was proud of her current work, tea making with sex on the side. Her boss was also pretty great, a bit on the shorter and younger side than the other Madams. But he wasn't exactly a madam, he was more like what one of her fellow whores called him, a Daddy.

Big Daddy, the young ones would giggle out of earshot. He hasn't hit one of them or even yelled, but the fear of it was strong. Especially when they saw him throw out a monster almost three times his size out of the door when he got too rough with Foxy.

His eyes were blazing a bright pink, looking terrifying for a monster who was making horrible puns just moments ago. "w e r e n ' t w e j u s t h a v i n g f u n? w h y? d o y o u w a n t t o h a v e a b a d t i m e?" His voice was low and very quiet, somehow it was even worse than yelling. It was like everything in her wanted to run and hide, get away before his sight was set on her.

When morning came and she was getting ready to sleep, she held onto her sapling with all she had. Somehow she found out that there was something worse to fear than getting yelled at by the skeleton. Yet, she still felt safer in his care than her old pimp.

•|•

Foxy was a drag who liked looking pretty and he surprisingly started to gain more female clients after joining Big Daddy. They were more gentle, not all the time, but their touches were slower, more willing to see him become undone in front of them.

Foxy found himself enjoying and looking forward for a few clients for the first time. Even if he has been doing this since his first heat, his clients were all men. Most of them rough and uncaring about bruising that would happen underneath his fur.

And he met Sally, dear sweet Sally who was cheerful and happy and bright. He fell in love with her blue eyes the moment he looked into them. She was bigger than the average cat monster, but she didn't mind much as she danced and swinging her hips around.

She had more clients than Foxy, even Donna, so Foxy can only imagine her skills in bed. Especially since most of them were regulars. But for some reason, she kept seeking him out during their free time, smiling at him with barely hidden mischief.

He had no idea what she saw in him, when all he can do was sleep around. He barely knew how to write his name, let alone read. His math skills only allowed him to count his money and make sure he didn't get ripped off. He wasn't very strong, so his offsprings wouldn't be either. He was a horrible choice for a mate.

But when they danced, it felt like the music in their soul was in synced. Like they were a harmony meant to be and getting stronger with every spin and lift. Foxy almost wanted to be called by his real name, felt like he finally could use it now that he was more than a common whore on the street.

•|•

Sans sighed as he looked around the apartment lobby, he had went with a black and pink theme with hints of blue. It was turning out just fine, the front desk had a skull with some roses and a banner painted on the front. On the wall behind it, the painting was the same but bigger.

He walked up the stairs, slowly going apartment to apartment. Looking for anything out of the order. The first floor were made for sex only and whatever the client wanted.

The next two were for his workers and their families. The ones who had kids were on the very top with a iron steel door blocking the stairs. There were various exits built into that floor, he planned on making sure they know them all.

(He remembered his uncle's cover apartment getting burned down, killing over fifteen people who weren't even involved. He didn't want to put their families so close, but he doesn't have the money or power to get another place for them, to protect them and his babes.)

•|•

The current people he had, didn't even fill the top floor, let alone the second. So he had started to recruit more, even looked in other cities, like Snowdin for anyone he thought he could convince to be one of his.

His babes had more luck bringing in more workers, while he found more resources and clients. Eventually he started to gain attention from the more bigger Madams and pimps. He got a invite for a party from his old Madam. He could only bow his head and accept it, while he planned on taking one of the turn outs.

A eager little buck who had a younger sister and a sick grandma. Philly or Phillip was his name, his antlers weren't very big but it wouldn't have match his tiny frame if they were. He had fitted in well with his first babes who took him under their wings.

He walked besides Phillip confidently, ignoring the almost foot difference in their height. Phillip held onto his arm as he walked besides him, his eyes were looking down. Sans brought them to Madam Lilly, who smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to see you again, how long was it been now?"

She smiled down at him, her flower petal-like hair had started to turn down and the color was paling. Her age was starting caught up with her, no doubt. It didn't stop her beauty or dull the sharp look in her eye. "Sans, welcome! It's wonderful to see how well you are doing, is he one of yours?" She asked cheerfully as she looked the buck up and down. Detached interest shone in her eyes, Sans grinned at her.

"Yeah, he is," he laughed, ignoring the slightly strong grip the buck had on his arm as he pulled it out to wrap his arm around Phillip's waist. He brought him closer to him, looking up at the beautiful man. "He's well behaved too."

"I see," her smile stretched more. "You aren't going to be willing to trade up or down."

"Yes."

•|•

The attacks started off as muggings. They quickly escalated into damages to his apartment and his babes. He laughed quietly as he stared down at a familiar tiger, his eyes blazing.

"n o w t e l l m e w h o p a i d y o u ?"

•|•

Sans knew that growing his business meant stomping on toes, he just didn't think that his whores would fight along with him. The Madam's ladies would scream at getting dirty on their dresses. He guessed he forgot he adopted them from the streets and how wild his customers could get.

He was just happy at how well they fought, the ruthlessness they showed. His uncles would have approved of them. They loved a mate with fight in them. Sans wrapped the wounds on Phillip who looked very pleased with himself, telling him of the monster he had killed. How despite his muscles and tall frame, he downed him with a hard kick to the balls that popped.

Sans looked at the fire monster, who was sitting off to the side. His flames were a pretty purple that sometimes looked pink. He was attractive, tall and muscular. Sans was almost willing to sell his first time to the guy, but quickly shot that idea down. There was no need for that, first time came with attachment, he would rather give it to someone he could trust.

Not a stupid man who jumped in to save a few unknown whores. Only a moron saved unknowns and follow them to their home. Sans grinned at him, "so big fella, did ya need anything? Something to eat or drink? Perhaps something else my people can give ya. We have to do something, darling, after all, you did help us out." He also saved Mama Boo, a pretty humaniod green slime from certain death.

He looked at him, before turning away. "I don't want anything." He told him quietly, his voice was low and Sans could hear the crackles from a fire in the background. Interesting, considering his flames had no sound when he wasn't talking.

Sans grinned at him, "too fucking bad. Foxy made some grub, he would love to feed the savior of Boo. Trust me, his pot pie is worth it."

•|•

Grillby didn't think that saving a random woman would have gained him the attention of the new Madam. Or pimp. He wasn't too sure what to call Sans, or Big Daddy as his 'babes' call him. He thought eating a slice of the potpie and taking the money, he would be left alone. 

He didn't want to be involved with the politics of the Cycle, it tends to pull in you and anyone related to you. Grillby couldn't afford it with his sister and newborn niece back in Hotland. But Sans popped up in his bar, looking laid back and carefree despite the looks aimed at him. Grillby said nothing when he ordered food and a drink, nor when he kept coming back.

Grillby could hope that he doesn't bring trouble.

•|•

The King and Queen were a joke, don't even mention the Royal Guard.

The Queen had ran the moment when her kids had died. The King had self isolated himself in his giant castle shortly after, only coming out when there was a human. Not even the baby crisis brought them out, they had to rely on themselves and their Scientists.

It resulted in a drug that made their heats stronger and more often. It helped, but they started to change. People became crueler, more greedy in nature. Soon pimps, madams and brothels were the normal. Laws were changed and the Royal Guards filled with various rotten people who only need G to look away.

Whores were treated a certain way, moneymakers, stars...trash, lowlifes and unimportant all at the same time. Everyone just accepted it. It was just the way of life now for all of them. How it was. How it was meant to be. Pimps and madams were the top dogs, everything was just how it was.

Then the youngest pimp came in the spotlight, a young Skeleton barely out of his stripes and first heat. A permanent grin on his face. They ignored him and just thought he was another hopeless fool who was trying to overreach his limits. Some of them knew him in his Lilly days, when he was just a faceless singer.

Then he grew and grew and grew. Like a weed, the bitter ones would spit out when they felt brave or just flat out drunk.

Big Daddy was a ruthless monster, who had no mercy. You fuck him over? He fucks you over times three and makes a show of it, calling it entertainment for all the other sinners out there. When they all knew it was a warning, a reminder of what he was willing to do. They thought they needed to pitied his whores, poor things stuck with a monster like that.

Until they fought next to their Big Daddy, just as ruthless as their pimp. Not that it stopped their clients from coming, who cares what they did when they fucked like a champ, no one does. After all, it was business.

No one wasn't quite sure why the whores were willing to become one of his 'babes', not when they had to fight or deal with him on a daily basis. But then one of his whores squared up and became a business lady.

They watched, waiting for him to drag her back into the fold. No bitch left that life, not without payment of some kind or another. But nothing, she continued on, Donna's was a big name now in the nightlife. Pleasure is my name, her motto was also becoming quickly know and so was her background.

Then a pimp named Jerry tried to take her and Big Daddy showed him that Donna was still his. His business partner technically, but still his. Donna was given the same respect as a pimp or a madam had after that. People were wary of Big Daddy, more than most liked to admit about the twenty five year old.

After Foxy and Phillip squared up, the pimps were becoming restless since they were starting to worry that their whores were going to get ideas, so a couple of them gathered together and start planning. Put a stop to what he was doing by leaving him a message.

They did something no ever did, they took his brother off the streets. Everyone knew his baby brother, who was ten years younger than him. He was a young beauty, tall and soft, treated like a prince. Guarded like one too.

Which was why it took multiple gangs to grab him, even then they suffered. Still they succeeded and got him, chained in magic cuffs. (He didn't go without a fight, they almost lost quite a few men to his magic. Like they said, he was soft, unwilling to kill his captors.)

They didn't touch him in any way besides to drag him around, saying they will get more gold than him being tainted. They knew that they feared Big Daddy, feared how far his rage will go if he was willing to go to war over a whore.

(They didn't want to chance something with his brother. Sans always finds a way to make Death seem like the better option.)

Madam Lily looked at the glaring Papyrus with dark amusement, a long whip in hand as she stood over him. "Oh, my dear Papy, don't be mad at me, you have to understand that your brother is overreaching, he needs to learn his place."

"Fuck You! When Sans Gets Here, You Will Know That You No Longer Rule-!" Papyrus gasped in pain as the whip slapped against his ribcage unforgiving. He grit his teeth together as four more lashes hit him in rapid speed. He glared at her, even if his ribcage were cracked a bit, he still felt like he didn't need to fear her. "E V E R Y L A S H I S A N O T H E R R E A S O N H E W I L L K I L L Y O U." He told her, his eyesockets lit up like his brothers.

Madam Lily pursed her lips as she stared him down. Her hand for a brief second shook before she gripped the whip more firmly. Papyrus got whipped ten times for his words. She left the room, giving the whip to Jerry who was staring at Papyrus with a lot more fear, his cockiness no where to be seen. As it finally sunk in what they did and who they did it to.

Papyrus scoffed at the monster, surprised by the fact Jerry survived from his last beating. He guess it takes more to kill a coward than he had thought. (Not that he killed anyone before, he didn't even want to hurt anyone. But he will do what he has to.) He sat back, glaring at anyone who came near him.

His brother will come. His family will rage and so will Papyrus. The half hour he spent in that room, he let himself stew in angry and grief. He saw Mark get dusted, he wasn't too sure about his other three bodyguards. But just knowing that he lost one of his constant companions made his soul ache.

When Sans came through the door with a blast of light and eyes bright. Papyrus stared at him, eyes just as bright. His older brother broke the chains like it was nothing and they left the place in ruins.

Together, they raged.

(Sans didn't put on a show. He just destroyed and burned the whole place. It was enough for everyone to understand.)

•|•

Papyrus loved his brother, even if he could be so cruel to outsiders. He knew that Sans loved him and cared for others, that he was willing to help those who were willing to be good to them. His brother wasn't a good person, but he did good things and that's all Papyrus can ask from him.

But after the kidnapping, he upped Papyrus' training and his protection. It smothered him, he wasn't used to this. He didn't like it but Sans was on edge. On edge and it wasn't just the kidnapping. He didn't know why or what has happened.

Papyrus took to escaping at night and exploring the night city. He met someone, or found someone. He was a stripper, a robot named Mettaton. He danced like it was the only thing that can save him. As if it was the only thing he knew. He was beautiful, breathtaking in a heartbroken way and Papyrus wanted to reach out. To grab him and hold him in his arms like he could stop everything from touching him.

Papyrus didn't want to label this feeling as love, he knew love and this was not love. This thing that had gripped him when he saw Mettaton wrap his smooth black leg around a gold pole as he placed a kiss on it like a lover's soft kiss... It was something different.

Obsession, maybe.

Papyrus didn't care as he kept coming back like a druggie comes back to his dealer. Desperately and uncaring about anything else but his next hit. One night, morning really, he met him outside of the club. Papyrus kept his hat down, hiding his face.

"You were beautiful today, doll," Papyrus told him as Mettaton walked passed him. The robot paused, looking at him, not that he can see. But he could feel the fear, the dread. What a terrible thing to feel from the babe, he thought as his fingers smoothly pushed up his hat, so he can see the robot. His eyesockets locked onto the smooth and beautiful made face, want entering his soul again. "I wanted to gave you this, but I wanted only you to benefit from it."

Mettaton caught the pouch that had a single embroidered rose on it. Papyrus walked away, just as the sun light started to turn on. When he turned onto a different street, he immediately took off in a panic. 'Crap! He's Going To Find Out I Snuck Out!' He didn't want to deal with Sans when it's morning, he was always more grumpy and strict.

'Changing My Voice Was More Difficult Than I Thought!' He rubbed his throat underneath his red scarf. His brother always made it seem easy to change it, but it was extremely difficult and uncomfortable. It felt unnatural to do so.

-x-

Sans knew Papyrus snuck out, every time he was followed by someone, who had him on speed dial. He was just surprised that Papyrus had found someone, a beautiful robot named Mettaton. Who was stuck under a pimp named Mal, because of a debt worth a little over a million G that's growing like a weed.

Mal had the unfortunate habit of having people who kept failing to pay off their debts. Because they kept 'running' into certain problems. Sans snorted as he read over the file, pausing when he realized that Mal owed him. Sans narrowed his eyes, wondering how this little piece of information got covered up.

It wasn't a little amount, not at all after the time passed since then. Sans pulled out his files for Monster's Cave, a strippers club/sex shop. It was a investment that he made when-Sans grinned sharply. Heh, don't you love it when the world works in your favor?

"Timmy, Tommy, let's go, fun times are coming our way," he chuckled as he got up, putting on his hat. Together they left, a file in hand.

-x-

The downfall of one Mal was unexpected, welcomed warmly by many but still very unexpected. When Lover's Mistake got changed to S Darlings, they had a feeling of who it was. Then they realized just how far his reach was going.

But what could they do? Big Daddy wasn't someone you can just take out, even together it was useless.

-x-

Mettaton's first show was aired on Valentine's day, backed by dancers as he sung. It was a hit and he rose up in popularity. After two years, he was the biggest star Underground and he was already building a hotel.

(Sans thought he made a right choice. Mettaton was one of his best investments.

Papyrus thought Sans was an asshole. But got over it as he started to learn how to lead the business.)

-x-

The one who found the human wondering Snowdin was Grillby. He knew what will happen when the Royal Guards found out about them. Knew he should have reported it. But they were young, tiny and small.

They reminded him of his niece...He called Sans, who was surprised before he laughed as if Grillby told him the greatest joke in history. In five minutes, Sans greeted the Human, dressed to impress.


	2. The Human Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets Frisk and Rosie, then kicks those other idiots from his mountain. Oh and a whole bunch of other things in the middle.

Sans didn't think that the human would be so young. He heard about the others when growing up, Lily had gotten her business going because of the reward for one of them. All of the others were ten and older, at least that was what they said they were. With them so spread far apart, it was hard finding solid information on them. Especially when the King would gather them up so quickly.

Sans thought he would be hopefully meeting a young teenager, someone close to getting out of their Stripes. Not a young child who should be just going to a 'big' kid school. He smiled at them, "hello, little kid, what are ya doing here?"

They said nothing as they looked up at them. Sans looked at them, taking in the old purple and black onesie. _Couldn't be more than four, no way._ Sans kneeled down, not caring of the dirty snow. "Aren't you cold? I am already chilled to the bone."

"No, my blanket is warm," she took off her little backpack. A bright gray and pink blanket was hanging out of it. When she moved it, a small fragile looking head popped out. A flower monster, a Rose, that looked young with its wide eyes and scared face. "My clothes too!"

Sans smiled at the young monster who kept their head in the bag. "Two little things like you should be inside by their parents, don't you know it's dangerous?" His eyes looked to the side, taking note that the Dogs were coming. Their barking and talking wasn't subtle in any way. "Come on, let's get you somewhere warm, get food in you two."

The human put on the backpack, so the flower monster could be facing forward too. He ignored the little ones' whispering as he walked towards the house that Papyrus had picked out in Snowdin. A place untouched by his business and no one knows about. It was a plain old house that was built sometime after the barrier. Papyrus liked it and had planned on moving in whenever he feels like it's time for him and Mettaton to live together. (Read: When Mettaton feels ready.)

"There should be some blankets in the closet under the stairs." He told them as he took off his hat and coat, putting it on the hanger. He switched the light on and turned the heater to the highest setting. "You can warm up and I will bring you back to your parents."

"No parents, just stay here," the kid said firmly as they dug in the closet with no hesitation. Sans looked at them, before going to the kitchen. The clueless child crawled up on the couch, carefully making sure not to shake the rose too much.

•|•

His babes easily figured out that he had two young children in his care. Most figured he had them from a one night stand. His from the start, figured he adopt them for entertainment purposes (It isn't his style.). After all, he was getting bored lately, there was no competition or challenges that could keep his attention.

He just kept growing, his roots growing bigger and stronger. Some wondered if he was planning a complete takeover, surprisingly they were hopeful about his success. Sans had no plans, he didn't want the responsibility of ruling a kingdom, no matter how far it had fallen.

(The part who remembered when he was younger, remembered the king who was _tryin_ g, was too loyal to do anything. He was always too loyal to a falling Kingdom.)

•|•

Papyrus wasn't stupid, he knew his brother was doing something in the shadows. If the babes were correct, he had little kids hidden somewhere. So the first place he checked was Snowdin.

Lo and behold, he thought as two little ones stared up at him. _They were right, I am a uncle no_ w, he was amazed. He wasn't the youngest any more. They ain't Skeletons, but family is family. (Two little kids meant his brother had someone else to baby now.)

He shuffled them back into the house, looking back to see if anyone was there. "I Brought Some Movies Over, do You Want To Watch Them? They Are Cartoons." He pulled out a box, the kids surrounded him curiously.

Human cartoons that his brother got him so long ago. Most were VCRs, the newer ones were DVDs. He was proud of his collection. "Do you got Cinderella?" The little human asked, Papyrus smiled down at them.

"Yep," he held it up and their face lit up in complete joy. The little monster looked at it, confused. "Come On, I Will Set It Up And Then I Will Get The Popcorn."

•|•

Rosie the Rose didn't know much about his past, or who his parents are. One day he had woke up and no one was around. He was terrified, calling out for anyone, hoping someone will come for him. But no one did, so he waited and waited.

Someone had to come, right?

Then a person called Frisk stumbled upon him, a bit dirty and a bit tired, they still smiled at him. Showing off their missing tooth, he smiled back. Happy to see someone. "Howdy! I am Rosie, Rosie the Rose!"

"I am Frisk!" They chirped.

•|•

They didn't even get two minutes in Snowdin.

•|•

Frisk came back! Rose grinned at them, only for it to drop when he noticed the shakes and tears. "F-Frisk? What-What happened!?"

"I-I don't _know!!_ " They sobbed, kneeling down as they cried.

•|•

Together they went.

They got to a place called Grillby when a pack of dogs grabbed them. Dragging them somewhere as they screamed for help.

No one did.

They woke up in the Roses, confused and scared to leave the field.

•|•

Over.

And over.

_And over._

Sometimes they didn't even leave the roses.

Someone _**always**_ find them.

None of them are _nice_ Monsters.

Until...

"Wowie, Aren't You A Interesting Looking Thing? Almost Like A Human! Nyehehe, I Am Papyrus!"

•|•

Frisk and Rosie loved the brothers, loved the beautiful Monsters around them. They met more and more nice Monsters. They were loved by everyone in the apartment building. Rosie enjoyed making so many new friends, Frisk loved sitting by Sans as he read them stories.

They were fourteen, the oldest they have ever been when the king had come. A tall Goat who looked deadly crazy, they felt fear when he got close. Felt fear for Sans and their other family.

" _Traitors... hand over the human_."

" **I have** **claimed** **them. If you want them, y o u w i l l r e g r e t t h i n k i n g o f i t!"**

•|•

Frisk fell down, crying loudly and without restraint. They landed on the roses, still sobbing as they gripped their chest. _Hatred_ _ **burned**_ in their soul as they got up, flashes of what used to be in their head.

Frisk left the ruined flowers, surrounding the small pile of dust.

_Kill him. Kill him. Kill HIM. KILL him._

_Kill him._

_Don't stop._

_They all did it._

_.....Kill them AlL,_ _**KIlL THEM ALL!!** _

•|•

Papy...

Sans.

Where are you?

Clover? Max?

....

Someone.. what's going on?

...

..... _Rosie? What happened to you, bro?_

_...........no..nononono, please!! Stop! Please!!_

**_STOP IT!!_ **

**T̶͕͕̈́̃̒h̶͔̀e̷̘͙̻̎y̸̢̒̋̀ ̷͈̱̩̈m̴̰̟͊̒ͅu̷̖̥̚̕ŝ̷͙̰̥t̵̖̪̑ ̶̠̹̬̈́̊p̴̉ͅa̴͚̔͝ỷ̶̡͋.̵͔̐**

**.....**

**Ṱ̸̾h̵̯͒e̵͓̾̊͂ỹ̸̱͎ ̶̻̣̥̓͆d̶̘̟̙͕̀͊̕͝í̵̧̗̦̕d̵͕͗͘ ̷̗̫͚̝̌̿t̴̜̯̥̘́̈́͂͛h̵̙͆̈́i̴̥̔̒̎̂s̸̰̚.̷͇͒̐̕ ̴̨͎̭̺̏͐̔T̶̢͚͔̦̅ḧ̴̼̹̘́e̵͍̘̐͌̑͠y̸͖̝͚̼͌̓̓̍ ̸̰̩͔̆̎͜m̴̰̱̎̓̏͝ü̶̮̜̳͂s̶̼̊͑t̸̳̅̽̍ ̶̟̭͎̺̏a̵̢͖͕̓͂̉l̶̡̘̑̔͒l̶̨̜̠̜̔̑̚ ̶̬̘̈͘͘͠d̴̙́͝i̵͈͓̅̇è̴̲̣͖́̔̅ ̷̨̼͍̀̉̕̚t̷̩͈̀̅͠ơ̷͍͗o̷̡͚͈̐͐̊͠**

**....**

**Help me. Please.**

**•|•**

Frisk blinked, looking at the ceiling. Before turning to Rosie who was curled up into a ball. They smiled, slowly the memories faded to the back of their mind. "Rosie, are you awake?"

"No, leave a message, I will answer later," he mumbled tiredly. They giggled, before dragging his pot closer to them. He shifted to lay comfortably on them, his petals warmed them lightly. They could feel his magic thump softly, like a pulse.

 _They_ _called_ _it the Beat_ _of_ _Life._

"Love you, forever and ever," they whispered softly. He made a agreeing sound as he fell back to sleep. They lightly pat his head, **Determination** thumped in their SOUL. "I promise, we will seen the sun. It will be amazing, so will the stars and we will watch movies in these fancy theaters and-and I will bring you to my hiding spot in the park."

Frisk wrapped their body around his pot, before throwing a blanket over them. Tomorrow, they will do what they have to.

•|•

Frisk left early in the morning, dressed up in the robe that Sans got them. They looked like River Person, but smaller. They had something to do, if their dad taught them anything, it was get shit done.

•|•

The barrier fell ten days later, the King declared a new law with a small monster next to him. Sans felt his grin stiffen, holding the young monster closer to him.

"Sans, That-" Papyrus closed his mouth, ignoring his Mate's concerned look. Sans nodded a bit, Papyrus straightened up, glaring up at the King. For a brief moment, his eyes landed on them before moving on. "It seems like our daily lives are changing."

Mettaton touched his arm, not used to the tone he had just heard from his Darling. "What's the matter?" He whisper quietly.

"We will talk when we get home," Sans answered for his brother, turning away as the crowd cheered. "We will call a emergency meeting with everyone tonight."

Mettaton nodded and slipped away, knowing that it meant he had to gather his own people while Sans gathers his.

-x-

Life wasn't all rainbows and sunshine.

Sans cleaned up house and got rid of any trash. Laws were changing and he had made many rivals and enemies in more than the streets. He changed everything around like it was nothing. His babes adapted and accept the changes with little to none complaints.

By the time, he was summoned by the King. Sans was just the owner of stripper clubs, sex shops and what was the equivalent of Monster Hooters restaurant. He swagged into the castle carefree, grinning at the Royal Guards who were either growling at him or ignoring him completely. He was escorted into a room that had large fancy door, where they had to wait until a deep male voice called them in.

In the room, the King sat on a throne with a small pint sized person standing next to him. Sans bowed, half mockingly, half seriously. "My king, what a pleasure."

"Do not jest, _my_ _Judge._ " He said quietly, a frown on his face. He sighed before he waved his hand, Sans tensed up, off to the side a Rhino opened a somewhat hidden door.

Sans looked at the kids that walked in, shocked. The humans, they- how? He relaxed as he looked over all of them. Taking in how skinny and weak they looked. A young girl, two little braids in her hair, a small arrow head necklace ( _she's a native,_ happiness flowed through him), stepped forward, _"Who are you?"_

Sans watched terror flash over her face before she repeated her question in English. He immediately knew that she had probably came from before 1973, maybe even 1900. The 'Schools' were horrible, her grandmother had suffered through it, just before they finally closed them.

 _She had probably ran before they could get her_ _on_ _a train to the nearest school._

"I am Sans, kid," he tilt his hat towards her. "How are you doin'?"

"We are not here for pleasantries," the King glared down at them. The kids stepped back, looking at him fearfully. "My Judge, you shall choose what to do with these humans. I will be far too busy dealing with the others in the future."

Sans felt his grin slip before it came back full force, "i am just a small business owner and what do i know about kids?" He raised Papyrus and took care of his past nephew and niece. He totally knew how to care for kids.

His King looked unimpressed as he got up and walked out, his tattered cloak fluttered in the wind. His steps silent and smooth, Sans tore his eyes to turn towards the children in front of him. "well, aren't you all adorable shits?" He said dryly, his little monster hopped towards him. Their Magic calling out to him, _home, happiness, smug._

 _ **Home,**_ _curious, laughter,_ his answered.

-x-

His babes were all too happy to get everything for the humans while he ignored them after he pushed onto them. The kids all adjusted to the other random street rats who his babes had picked up. The birthrates did spike after the Injections, unfortunately the Monsters lost something inside of them that made them, _them._

Deadbeats get together and keep the kid until they are old enough before shoving them out the door. Carriers get raped and abandoned them in the streets. Abused kids run and simply stay anyplace. Street rats are not too common but they are there.

He doesn't care enough to control what his babes do with their paychecks, just don't bring unwanted trouble back. If they want to make a orphanage and run it, they can.

He did go there, looking at all of the children. Scoping out any that he could use or train in the future. He already added a couple to his payrolls as Guards, a seamstress and a willing Babe, who worked at the Heart restaurant a.k.a the Monster Hooters.

Given the circumstances of the humans, he didn't plan on using the little shits in the future. So he didn't care about what the Babes did with them as long as they are fed and kept alive.

-X-

Sans knew the moment after the meeting ended that there has already been more Monsters who escaped from their mountains. And there are Monsters who all looked like Sans and his brothers, his King, the Queen, even fuckin Jerry had counterparts.

When he got the report and photos, his grin slipped a bit as his eyesockets went blank. When his eyelights appeared again, he disappeared from his office. Ditching his Guards, who fell down on the ground when his Magic slowly left.

He appeared in the Snowden, standing in the middle of a basement that had no doors or lights. Using his magic as a makeshift lamp, he walked around the room. Focusing on the little sparks that were still coming from the machine.

He turned off the ruined machine, a growl escaping from his throat. _That_ _fucking idiot!_ _ **Who fucks around with time and space?!**_ He cursed his deadbeat father, not knowing that this was the fault of various versions of himself.

When he calmed down, he took a shortcut to Grillby's, immediately ordering the strongest drink he had on hand.

-x-

Gold was still valuable to humans and so was the crystals that all the Monsters in their Underground have. The Crystals were actually diamonds, every monster gets a Crystal necklace for their Awakening or First Heat. Even street rats get them, it was traditional.

Not that Sans knew that they were diamonds. They were fucking everywhere. He had used the crystals as a chandelier. He has a fucking diamond chandelier in his strip club.

Classy as fuck.

(Holy sh- he has a gold and diamond chandelier in his strip club. He upped his prices, mostly for shit and giggles. Everyone thought he knew the value of the crystals because he collected them like pokemon cards.)

(He just liked shiny things.)

The humans had tried to get them to give up their gold and diamond to exchange for cash, but his King fought for the rights. Half of the Royalty Treasure was given to them. When Sans saw them taking the chests away in armored vehicles and soldiers, he almost wanted to laugh. Compared to the Royal Guards, they seemed overzealous and paranoid. But Sans had grown used to seeing piles of gold and apparently diamonds. (His babes have countless jewels and clothes made with Diamonds.)

He stood next to his King, appearing not to care about what happened in front of him. The humans also exchanged the mountain for land. Far better treatment compared to other mountains. Mixture of humans getting used to Monsters and that they have diamonds.

"They will take my Crown."

"they will never take your people."

-x-

The first time he met the others, he was celebrating a Babe's new clothing store. It was late, everyone was passed out and he was sitting in the middle of bodies, drinking a Firecracker. Papyrus had left with Mettaton and the kids when a Darling started to strip naked.

"Hey, fucker!" A Skeleton slammed the door open. Immediately five guns and two magic attacks were aimed at him. The apparently passed out Babes sat up alert, filling the air with heavy magic.

A warning, _ours, protect,_ _ **no mercy.**_

He held up his band, looking at the similar looking Skeleton dressed up in a black coat, a collar on his neck. Sans immediately dismissed him, moving onto the next one. A relaxed and soft looking thing in pink slippers, smaller than the Slave but his magic easy more compacted and controlled. Most people would overlook him as the ones surrounding him had wilder Magic, _louder._

In his opinion, it was a giant ass sign that he was something to look out for. It's why Sans had developed the ability to make sure his magic blended with others. If others are loud, his would be, if it was controlled, then he would make his controlled.

"do you have permission to be in our mountain?" He sipped on his blue drink, enjoying the pop rocks feeling of it. Ah, childhood memories. "if not, then don't blame my Guards for being.. rough." He grinned as a Wolf Dog monster stepped forward.

Sexual and a pun! What a great way to start a morning.

The group of Monsters were kicked out of the club and then the mountain. All legally, considering they were still in lock down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times skips are my thing. They are everywhere! 
> 
> Me: We got time skips for you and you and YOU! TAKE THEM ALL!! 
> 
> (Me to Me: Time skips are for lazy writers
> 
> Me, eating Oreos: heh, yeah.)


End file.
